To Live Without You
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de un fic de PlainJane1. Añadido también el segundo capítulo. WEMMA
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de la Fox. Tampoco la historia es mia, es una TRADUCCIÓN. Pero le puse mucho cariño y me costó mucho esfuerzo, así que igualmente espero que os guste y disfruteis ^^

* * *

**Autor Original: PlainJane1**

**Título Original: To Live Without You**

Apoyó sus temblorosas manos en el blanco mármol de la encimera mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Después de un largo minuto escuchó a Will en el dormitorio, sacando la ropa ese día: camisa, corbata, pantalones... abriendo y cerrando cajones, y silbando algo entre dientes. ¿Una canción? ¿Una melodía?

Sin pensar, cerró la puerta del baño con rapidez y firmeza –_click_. Se recostó contra ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las rodillas bajo la barbilla.

-¿Emma? –oyó desde fuera. No estaba sorprendida de que hubiera notado el portazo. Will lo notaba todo últimamente. Cada suspiro, cada bostezo, cada movimiento era visto y analizado.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

-Em, ¿estás bien? –su voz era más alta esta vez, casi asustada. Estaba intranquilo. Era muy dulce por su parte, pero a veces su preocupación la agotaba.

-Estoy bien –masculló con la barbilla todavía descansando sobre las rodillas. Su voz sonaba suave y ligera, tal y como se sentía: pequeña, ligera, transparente… Will estaba en silencio y ella sabía que estaba esperando a que le abriera la puerta, pero Emma permaneció inmóvil sin decir nada.

Le oyó limpiarse la garganta después de un momento.

-¿Puedo… podría entrar? –preguntó pausadamente. Emma sacudió la cabeza en silencio, diciendo "No" terminantemente. Una sílaba sin más elaboración.

-Vale… Hazme saber cuando hayas terminado –dijo Will al final con voz baja y silenciosa.

Notó como se deslizaba hasta sentarse al otro lado de la puerta. Incluso su voz estaba con ella, incluso en el pomo de la puerta. Él no se movió, ella tampoco.

Ambos sentados con una barrera de madera entre ambos y un silencio en stand-off. Las piernas de Emma empezaron a sentirse entumecidas, así que se movió un poco, estirando una frente a ella. Tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de un pálido color rosa. Se las miró mientras movia el pulgar hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Se me acaba de caer un mechón de pelo -comentó suavemente, pero de manera casual. Will guardó silencio - No me había dado cuenta que empezaba a caerse tan rápido -susurró más para ella misma que para él.

-Em, recuerda que ellos dijeron que se te podría caer un poco, no del todo.

-Will –le interrumpió, su paciencia instantáneamente colapsada- ¿Sabes, por una vez podrías no ser de tan maldito apoyo? –su silencio la espoleó- Quiero decir, solamente por una vez, me gustaría oírte decir "Vaya mierda, Emma. Es una mierda que vayas a perder el pelo, y que todo el mundo vaya a fijarse en ti, y que eso será humillante… y que está bien sentirse como una mierda"… ¿sabes? –terminó débilmente.

Después de un minuto, Will dijo:

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Esto es una mierda. Y está bien sentirse como una mierda.

-Gracias –contestó débil y sinceramente- Hay tantas cosas sobre las que me gustaría hablar contigo…

-Emma, me puedes contar cualquier cosa –dijo con voz ronca.

-No, no… no puedo… -murmuró con la frente descansado pacíficamente sobre la puerta- No puedo contarte lo que pienso sobre la muerte, y que me asusta tanto que no consigo respirar… o que a veces levanto por la noche pensando cómo será tu vida cuando yo ya no esté en ella…

-Emma, no… no… -suspiró contra la puerta, su voz temblando de la emoción.

-¿Ves? –lloró Emma dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración- Te quiero, Will, pero no puedo hablar contigo sobre esto. No me dejas. Entiendo que quieres que nos enfoquemos en lo positivo, pero es tan poco realista. ¿No puedes verlo?

Will calló durante un momento, y Emma corrió el dedo por el borde de su camisón, siguiendo la línea de volantes.

-Yo… –empezó Will, pero se paró- Yo no estoy seguro de qué es lo quieres de mi, Em.

-Simplemente quiero que seas sincero, y me cuentes como te sientes –suspiró fuertemente.

Will se rió entre dientes, sin alegría.

-Así que, ¿se supone que tengo que contarte como me quedo despierto, mirándote, preocupado porque tú te vas a…? -su voz se rompió y un enorme sollozo se llevó su respiración. A través de la puerta, Emma podía oírle ahogar sus lágrimas, pero cuando habló de nuevo su tono era burlón y resentido- ¿Se supone que tengo que volver del trabajo como si nada y contarte que cancelé el ensayo de Glee del martes porque estaba encerrado en mi despacho y no podía parar de llorar?

-Sí, Finn me habló sobre eso –murmuró malhumorada, aunque esto solo alimentaba más el enfado de Will. Le sintió golpear con el codo la puerta en señal de frustración y luego guardó silencio por un largo rato. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz baja y llena de tristeza.

-Quiero estar aquí para ti, Emma, pero soy egoísta. Si tú te mueres, me quiero morir yo también –la última parte la dijo suave y con vergüenza- Lo siento –comenzó a llorar- Soy un cobarde.

-No, Will –le llamó, moviendo las rodillas para abrir la puerta al fin. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Entonces, le acercó ella y él continuó sollozando en su cuello. Le acunó sus rizos con las manos- No eres egoísta ni cobarde. Simplemente eres humano. Quiero decir, sería un poco raro si no nos sintiéramos así a veces, ¿no?

-Te quiero tanto… no puedo vivir sin ti –lloró Will contra su cuello. Su respiración entrecortada se estremecía.

-Sí, puedes –respondió ella suavemente sobre sus rizos, con la punta del dedo trazando la curva de su oreja apaciblemente- Al igual que me gustaría seguir viviendo sin ti si mañana al salir a la puerta te atropella un autobús.

-Bien… -hipó contra su hombro, y Emma enterró la cara en su pelo y sonrió, inhalando su perfume.

-Te quiero mucho, Will. Y sé que quieres ayudarme. Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es ser sincero, ¿vale? No necesito una animadora, o un doctor, o un nutricionista. Sólo te necesito a ti.

Él levantó la cabeza y ahuecó su cara amablemente en las manos para besar sus labios castamente con la boca cerrada. Ella se alejó y sonrió con timidez.

-Oh, y quizá necesite un estilista. Aunque no creo que pueda librarme del look _Don Limpio_ – dijo Emma con nuevas lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Will besó la esquina de su ojo, capturando una lágrima antes de caer.

-Pero a mí me encanta _Don Limpio_ – bromeó haciéndola reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. La atrajo hacia abajo y la sentó en su regazo, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

-Está bien estar triste –susurró Will contra su frente mientras que con la yema del pulgar frotaba su mejilla con suavidad una y otra vez- Está bien… está bien… -repitió, y pronto la tristeza de Emma se había marchado, solo por un rato, mientras se hundía en la piscina reconfortante de su abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

A mi, personalmente, el capítulo 1 como oneshot me encantaba, pero el autor añadió otro más así que yo también lo traduzco. Es lindo ^^

Así que para aquellos que preferían un final alegre, aquí va. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**Autor Original: PlainJane1**

Will fingía dormir mientras Emma recorría con pasos quedos el camino desde el cuarto de baño hasta el armario vistiendo solo su camisón rosa pálido. Sacó una blusa y una falda y se detuvo sumida en sus pensamientos. Entonces volvió a ponerlos en su sitio para sacar un vestido azul y una rebeca en su lugar.

Le encantaba verla prepararse por las mañanas pero tenía que ser astuto para no hacerla sentirse insegura. Así que se quedó quieto con el brazo colgando perezosamente sobre los ojos, asomándose un poco.

Él necesitaba menos tiempo para arreglarse que Emma. Por lo tanto, solía dormir una media hora más, arrullado por sus sonidos: el chorro de agua, el suave zumbido de su cepillo eléctrico, la canción que de vez en cuando tarareaba mientras se maquillaba…

-Sé que estás despierto –cantó mientras hacía su camino de regreso al cuarto de baño. Aunque le daba la espalda, notaba la sonrisa en su voz. Se dio la vuelta dramáticamente y dejó escapar un sonoro ronquido. La oyó reírse desde el baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó atontado, bostezando para dar un efecto extra.

-He dicho que eres un farsante – bromeó de nuevo.

Un rato después, se deslizó fuera de la cama y cruzó la habitación para meter la cabeza en el cuarto de baño.

Los ojos de Emma se ampliaron con pánico.

-Um… yo todavía no estoy… solo un segundo…

Will se detuvo en seco cuando vio que iba vestida solo con sujetador y bragas, sosteniendo el cepillo de dientes en la mano. Emma movió su mano libre para cubrir la cicatriz que le discurría desde debajo del pecho hasta debajo del brazo.

-Lo… lo siento –dijo rápidamente con nerviosismo. La había visto llevar su ropa por lo que había pensado que se había vestido. O quizás simplemente lo olvido. O simplemente no le dio importancia. Pero ella sí lo hizo. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, mascullando que estaría lista en un minuto.

Will se apoyó contra la puerta mirando al techo, hinchando las mejillas y exhalando lentamente.

Se sintió enfadado y herido. Luego se sintió culpable por sentirse así. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas. Su cáncer había dominado sus vidas durante dos años. La cirugía, la quimioterapia y la interminable espera. Después todo el mundo dijo que lo peor había pasado. Su oncólogo la había declarado libre de cáncer. Su pelo había vuelto a crecer, aunque más liso y ligero que antes. Estaba de vuelta en el trabajo, había recuperado la mayor parte de su peso, reían de nuevo todo el tiempo. ¿No debería ser suficiente para él?

Sintió el pomo girar en su espalda, así que se apartó rápidamente.

-Ya estoy, perdona por tardar tanto –dijo alegremente, picoteando su mejilla con un beso. Estaba completamente vestida, maquillada y con el pelo arreglado, aunque su mirada le evitó mientras cogía los zapatos del armario.

-Emma –la llamó cuando ya se dirigía rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-¿Si?

La oyó abrir la nevera y sacar la comida para el almuerzo.

Will hizo una pausa y suspiró.

-No importa –dijo débilmente, agarrando una toalla para meterse silenciosamente en la ducha.

Llegaron tarde del trabajo aquella noche, así que pidieron a un chino. Comieron en la mesa de café, sentados descalzos en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas. Reían mientras Will trataba de coger un trozo de pollo anacardo de su plato.

-Este es bueno, comételo –dijo cuando Emma lo pinchó con el tenedor y se inclinó para dárselo- No, cómetelo tú –insistió entre risas, volviendo la cara para que no alcanzase su boca. Emma cedió y se comió el pollo. Entonces, le hizo reír de nuevo cuando le robó un segundo trozo de su plato.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –le preguntó después de un rato.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó distraído con sus palillos chinos. No tenía ni idea de cómo usarlos. Sacaba la lengua con cara de concentración, haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

-Ya sabes… ¿por qué siempre me das las mejores cosas? El mejor asiento, la bebida más fría, la toalla más gruesa…

-Porque te quiero –contestó con obviedad sin apartar la mirada de los palillos. Apretó un poco más y el pollo salió volando, cruzando la mesa y aterrizando cerca del plato de Emma- Mierda. Realmente no sé usar estas cosas.

-Realmente no –asintió con una pequeña risa mientras ambos se levantaban para recoger la mesa.

Después de fregar juntos los platos, Will sacó la basura mientras Emma fue a desmaquillarse y preparar la cama. La esperaba en el sofá haciendo zapping cuando salió del baño vestida solo con la ropa interior. Se sentó de la sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hey… -dijo suavemente con los ojos muy abiertos. Se miraron uno al otro en silencio. Emma se acercó para tomar el mando a distancia y apagar la tele.

-Hey… -contestó tímidamente, sentándose junto a él en el borde del sofá.

-Te olvidaste la ropa –dijo en silencio. Ella sonrió.

-Sí… yo quería hablar sobre esto… –murmuró.

-Emma, siento haber entrado esta mañana. Yo sólo… de verdad, no estaba pensando, sólo quería…

-No, no, para –dijo colocando una mano suavemente sobre su hombro- Es una tontería… Quiero decir… disculparte… por ver a tu propia mujer… -se detuvo, mirando rápidamente su regazo.

-Está bien, Em… está bien –dijo en voz baja. Tomó su mano y besó su palma, dejando sus labios reposar allí.

-Supongo que… me han cortado y pinchado durante tanto tiempo que es como si mi viejo cuerpo se hubiese ido… y ahora solo me queda este dañado –su voz temblaba. Will la tomó por el cuello para inclinarla hasta su pecho- No quería que me vieras.

-Emma… ¿tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres? Por dentro, por fuera… cada centímetro de ti. Te amo. Te necesito –dijo sin aliento. Se había prometido a sí mismo no presionarla, pero no pudo evitarlo- Dios, mira. Te necesito tanto que estoy temblando… Sé que puedes no estar lista todavía, y que necesitas tiempo, pero…. yo sólo…

-Yo también te necesito, Will. Anoche, tumbada en la cama, deseaba con desesperación que me tocases -Sus labios la cortaron con dureza e insistencia. Tiró de ella más cerca de su pecho. Su cálido aliento contra su boca.

-Oh, Dios, Em –gimió abrazándola aún más cerca. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con desesperación, aferrándose a sus hombros, haciéndole soltar un leve sollozo que la sorprendió y la hizo reír.

-Oh, Will… te he echado de menos… _nos_ he echado de menos -dijo con voz temblorosa, echándose hacia atrás para acariciar sus mejillas- Lo siento… siento haberte apartado. Estaba asustada... Todavía estoy asustada…

-¿De mi? –susurró.

-No, no, de ti nunca –contestó rápidamente. Se besaron de nuevo con las lágrimas de Emma mojando las mejillas de ambos. Will movió las manos por su cuello y hombros deteniéndose unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus pechos. Rompió el beso y se miraron el uno al otro mientras colocaba con suavidad las manos sobre su sujetador. Emma cerró los ojos cuando se inclinó dulcemente para sustituir las manos por los labios, besándola a través del encaje y la seda. Su boca siguió levemente la cicatriz, deteniéndose a rozar la nariz en el valle de sus pechos. Oyó su respiración estremecerse, pero sin dejar de sostener la parte posterior de su cabeza, enredando los dedos en sus rizos y empujándolo más cerca de ella.

Se sentaron así durante mucho tiempo: Emma acunando su cabeza y jugando con su pelo, mientras Will extendía besos por su piel lisa con un suave gemido de satisfacción en el fondo de su garganta… un gemido de regreso a casa. Y por primera vez, el dolor, el miedo y el temor de los últimos dos años se levantaban y ellos estaban en paz.


End file.
